


Особенности отдыха в Норвегии

by Vardek



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cannibalism, Crime Scenes, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Horror, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardek/pseuds/Vardek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по заявке: Магнус Мартинссон имеет такое же отношение к полиции, как Волландер - к балету. Магнус стал свидетелем или участником чего-то, что может стоить ему языка/здоровой психики/жизни. Курту достается короткая спичка и именно ему теперь придется втискивать свое непривыкшее к марафонным забегам тело между парнем и грозящими тому неприятностями.<br/>(banner by danaRia)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Особенности отдыха в Норвегии

 

Очередной отпуск Курт Волландер решил провести в Норвегии. Тому имелась масса причин. И, вроде как, соседняя страна, и природа там потрясающая, и язык похожий - если что, всегда можно договориться, - и не нужно ехать куда-нибудь за тридевять земель, чтобы потом спешно возвращаться в случае, если его неожиданно потребуют на работу.  
Старший инспектор позволил себе пропасть с радаров начальства всего один единственный раз, когда возил в Европу отца. Сейчас отца уже год как не стало, и хотелось поехать дикарем на природу, чтобы просто можно было где-нибудь сесть и смотреть на красоту вокруг. И никуда не нужно бежать, ни с кем разговаривать, ни о чем не тревожиться. Идеальный отпуск для полицейского. А если еще и с удочкой устроиться, то можно наловить себе рыбы на целый пир горой.  
Отпуск Волландер взял на три недели, и одна из них уже прошла. Придя к выводу, что в окрестностях Осло ему делать нечего, он медленно продвигался на север, нигде подолгу не останавливаясь, кроме как на ночевку в небольших деревянных охотничьих домиках, которых в каждом встречающемся приличном кемпинге было минимум штук пять. Главное - начинать поиск ночлега пораньше, тогда и места свободные обязательно будут, и погулять по окрестностям время найдется.  
Таким образом он добрался до окрестностей Стрина, небольшого поселения на берегу одного из уходящих далеко в глубь страны фьордов. Места там были просто замечательные: и горы вокруг, и дремучие леса, и глетчеры, если по снегу в середине лета соскучился, и речушки с невероятно красивым изумрудно-голубым отливом воды, если приспичит порыбачить. Здесь он решил остановиться на несколько дней.  
Одним вечером, припозднившись после поездки аж до самого Гейрангера, обратно ехал он уже по темноте. Дорога была достаточно извилистая и сложная: с одной стороны речушка, с другой - лесная чаща, где-то над ним нависали горы. Однако установленный по всей стране лимит скорости в 80 км/ч не давал сильно разогнаться ни ему, ни другим, поэтому Волландер вполне мог позволить себе немного расслабиться за рулем.  
Курт даже не до конца осознал в первые мгновения, что произошло. Гибкая высокая тень выметнулась из леса и буквально бросилась под колеса его машины. Он резко ударил по тормозам, каким-то уголком сознания отмечая, что свет фар высветил человеческую фигуру. Волландер так и не понял, вовремя он успел или нет. Вольво наконец остановилась, но никого перед машиной инспектор больше не видел. И удара, неизбежного в таких случаях, тоже не почувствовал.  
Трясущимися руками Курт расстегнул ремень безопасности и вышел из машины, оставив дверцу открытой. Буквально привалившись плечом к переднему бамперу, прямо на дороге сидел худой босоногий парень в одних джинсах; его руки были связаны за спиной, в светлых волосах свет от фар выхватывал бурые пятна запекшейся крови. В широко распахнутых глазах парня плескался ужас.  
При первых успокаивающих словах, сказанных по-шведски, парень буквально заскулил от страха и начал отползать от Волландера прочь. К реке, в панике сообразил Курт. И дальше от леса и него самого.  
\- Успокойся, ты в безопасности, - попробовал он снова. - Я инспектор полиции Курт Волландер. Что случилось, почему ты в таком виде? Парень приостановился, недоверчиво уставился на него; на его лице, словно в раскрытой книге, можно было прочитать, как ужас медленно сменяется отчаянной надеждой.  
Пусть недоверчиво, но он все же подпустил Курта к себе, позволил помочь встать, разрезать карманным ножом веревки, стягивающие запястья. На все про все ушло не больше пары минут, когда неожиданно из леса послышался быстро приближающийся шум - будто какой-то большой зверь ломился через чащу к дороге.  
Парень ухватил Курта за рукав и потащил к машине, испуганно, срывающимся голосом умоляя:  
\- Нам нужно уезжать! Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, скорее! Нам нельзя здесь оставаться! Если они нас найдут...  
У Волландера в бардачке лежал пистолет, но он не совсем сошел с ума, чтобы рисковать своей жизнью и здоровьем в потемках, да еще и с близким к шоковому состоянию незнакомым парнем, за которого он теперь нес ответственность. Быстро сев за руль и дождавшись, пока парень неловко скользнет на пассажирское сидение рядом и захлопнет дверцу, Курт вдавил педаль газа в пол. Двигатель он не заглушал, и вольво, взвизгнув покрышками и взревев мотором, сорвалась с места. В зеркало заднего вида Волландер заметил, что буквально сразу же на дорогу выскочили несколько человек; подробнее рассмотреть не удалось, даже в их количестве он не был уверен, но что больше трех - точно.  
Проехав в полной тишине километров восемь, Волландер наконец начал задавать вопросы. Стандартные: "Что с тобой случилось?", "Кто были эти люди?", "Что они от тебя хотели?", "Как тебя зовут?", "Откуда ты?".  
Он уже сообразил, что парень был шведом, как и он сам. Не такое уж и большое совпадение - в летний сезон в Норвегии скорее встретишь людей едва ли не со всего мира, нежели, собственно, норвежцев. Если, конечно, они не хозяева кемпинга, кафе или магазинчика, торгующего всякой всячиной.  
Вместо ответов на эти вопросы парень неожиданно разрыдался, глухо и отчаянно, захлебываясь и закрыв лицо грязными ладонями. Его всего трясло, он то переходил на тихий скулеж, то едва ли не выл в голос. Видимо, только сейчас наконец понял, что что бы он ни пережил, наконец осталось позади; что он в безопасности и сидящий рядом с ним человек действительно не причинит ему вреда.  
Чертыхнувшись, Курт хотел было остановиться, но тут же передумал. Они не так уж и далеко отъехали от места происшествия, хотя он и гнал машину, как безумный, наплевав на все лимиты, порой едва-едва вписываясь в повороты. Это была не Европа, ночью здесь мало кто ездил, и ему хотелось для собственного спокойствия оставить между собой и возможной погоней как можно большее расстояние.  
Теперь у Волландера было два варианта - отвезти парня сначала в домик, который он снимал, или прямиком рвануть в ближайшую больницу, чтобы сдать там парня с рук на руки медицинскому персоналу и связаться с местной полицией.  
Выбрал последнее, потому что парень, вместо того чтобы немного успокоиться, похоже, впадал в истерику.  
Кто же его до такой степени напугал?  
На этот вопрос у Курта не было ответа. Впрочем, он не первый день работал в полиции, чтобы знать, что люди иногда способны на отвратительные вещи. И очень надеялся, что с его попутчиком ни одна из тех вещей, о которых он подумал первым делом, не произошла.  
В больницу они зашли вместе - парень вцепился в него мертвой хваткой и ни за что не хотел оставаться один в машине. Только сейчас Курт заметил, что по светлому покрытию пола за ними тянется цепочка кровавых следов, а глянув на босые ноги парня, ужаснулся. Как тот столько терпел и не жаловался на ступни, безжалостно посеченные о камни, сухие сучки и чем там еще выстлана земля в хвойном лесу?  
Парень по-прежнему продолжал плакать. На шум сразу же сбежался персонал больницы и, увидев, в каком состоянии находится один из их посетителей, тут же захлопотал вокруг него.  
Одна из медсестер вежливо спросила Курта, все ли с ним самим в порядке, и тот только утвердительно кивнул. Однако она все же сунула ему в одну руку пластиковый стаканчик с водой и успокоительное - в другую.  
В какой-то момент, парня попытались увести для осмотра, но он вырвался, метнулся к своему спасителю и снова вцепился в Курта с такой силой, что оторвать его не представлялось никакой возможности. И только когда медсестра, зайдя со спины, вколола ему что-то прямо в шею, парень медленно осел на пол, увлекая за собой Курта, не отпуская его даже в полубессознательном состоянии.  
Когда парень окончательно заснул, Волландер разогнул его практически сведенные судорогой пальцы, отцепил от лацканов своей куртки и помог персоналу уложить его на каталку. Теперь оставалось еще связаться с полицией - хотя кто-то из медсестер наверняка уже поставил их в известность, он был в этом уверен, - дождаться хоть каких-то новостей о состоянии спасенного и поехать к себе досыпать остаток ночи.  
На удивление, норвежская полиция среагировала очень быстро, буквально через четверть часа - а по здешним расстояниям это было действительно оперативно - к нему подошли двое ребят-патрульных в форме и попросили рассказать, что случилось.  
Представившись и предъявив документы инспектора шведской полиции, а также разрешение на ношение оружия на их территории, выданное норвежскими властями, Курт как мог подробно описал произошедшее. Показал на карте приблизительно, где нашел парня, сколько прошло времени; попытался вспомнить количество людей, выбежавших после их отъезда из леса, но сдался - было слишком темно. Патрульные попросили его оставить им телефон, по которому с ним можно будет связаться, и адрес, где он остановился. Курт уже понимал, что по меньшей мере следующий день отпуска для него совершенно точно накрылся медным тазом. Отдохнул, называется.  
Вместе с офицерами он дождался, когда к ним подойдет кто-нибудь из персонала, чтобы узнать, как там парень. С тем все было в порядке, если не считать эмоционального шока, синяков, ссадин и израненных ног. Еще кто-то явно хорошенько приложил его по голове, отсюда и кровь из рассеченной от удара кожи, но травмы черепа нет, а есть ли у него сотрясение или нет - пока неизвестно, нужно ждать, когда тот придет в себя. Документов при нем тоже не было, так что ни имени, ни возраста, ни чего-либо еще до утра узнать было совершенно невозможно. Отпечатки пальцев полицейские с него сняли, но ни в их системе, ни в Интерполе его тоже не было.  
На следующее утро мобильный Волландера разразился знакомой раздражающей трелью. К его удивлению, звонили не из полиции, а из больницы и слезно просили его заехать к ним, потому что пациент, проснувшись один в незнакомом месте и окруженный чужими ему людьми, впал в полную панику, и его еле удалось снова немного успокоить. С местной полицией он общаться отказался, заявив, что своей, шведской, доверяет больше.  
Курт про себя выругался: надо же было этому потерпевшему, свалившемуся на его голову, умудриться как-то, посреди паники и в шоковом состоянии, запомнить его род занятий. Просто потрясающе! Отпуск складывался все лучше и лучше.  
В больнице его ждали, и не только медики с их напуганным до чертиков пациентом. У палаты подпирал стену очередной представитель норвежской полиции, на этот раз явно кто-то из коллег самого Курта, из следственного отдела. Мужик был лет тридцати с приличным хвостиком, темноволосый высокий и широкоплечий крепыш. Поздоровавшись и представившись Эриком Соренсеном, тот спросил, как будет лучше, если они вместе зайдут в палату или ему немного подождать? Курт оценил вежливость и такт местной стороны.  
Зашел он все же один, сразу попав под прицел ярко-голубых глаз светловолосого парня, сидевшего на единственной в небольшой комнате кровати. Судя по всему, тот Курта узнал и робко, с явным облегчением, ему улыбнулся. Только взгляд по-прежнему оставался испуганным, словно в том лесу парень видел что-то такое, что обеспечило его кошмарами на всю жизнь.  
"Курт", - это было самое первое слово, которое тот сказал. И "спасибо". После чего парень похлопал ладонью по постели, приглашая Волландера сесть рядом с ним. Не на стул, а именно на кровать, чем ближе, тем лучше. А когда инспектор сел, сразу же вцепился в его ладонь слегка подрагивающими пальцами и наконец выдохнул, словно все это время задерживал дыхание.  
Чуть посидев в тишине, Курт начал задавать вопросы. Оказалось, что звали парня Магнус Мартинссон, было ему 28 лет (что сильно удивило Волландера, так как на вид он бы ему больше 23-х ни за что не дал), сам он был из Гётеборга, а в Норвегии проводил отпуск вместе с друзьями.  
На этом месте рассказа голос Магнуса резко сорвался, и его начало трясти мелкой дрожью. Курт потянулся было к кнопке вызова сестры, но вместо этого парень неожиданно крепко его обнял и уткнулся носом ему в рубашку. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как обнять его в ответ и успокаивающе гладить по спине до тех пор, пока тот сам не отпустит его.  
\- Простите, - наконец прошептал Магнус, - иногда это все еще, как во сне, а порой... я все еще слышу крики ребят. Как их... их...  
Стало ясно, что пора приглашать норвежского коллегу.  
Вдвоем, спустя часа полтора, с долгими паузами и новой дозой успокоительного, они все же вытащили из Магнуса всю историю.  
Пятеро друзей - четверо парней и одна девушка, - знакомых еще с университета, решили провести отпуск в Норвегии. Страна это дорогая, поэтому путешествовали они на двух машинах, а на ночлег останавливались либо в кемпингах, либо прямо на природе, благо это не было запрещено. Две недели прошли замечательно, они доехали со самого Нордкапа и теперь возвращались обратно, чтобы провести последнюю пару дней в Осло и оттуда уже прямиком по домам.  
Четыре дня назад на одной из стоянок они встретили старого общего знакомого, который тоже отдыхал с друзьями, но дикарем, прямо на одной из лесных полян. Он и предложил им разбить палатки на одну ночь в его лагере.  
Ребята согласились, и это оказалось их ошибкой. Ночью на них набросились, связали, и следующие три дня стали для Магнуса одним долгим не прекращающимся кошмаром. Ладно бы их просто ограбили, ладно даже, если бы издевались или били. Но в ту же ночь девушку из их группы сразу же убили - просто ударили обухом топора по голове. А потом...  
На этом месте истории Магнус побелел, и его вырвало одной желчью прямо на тонкое больничное одеяло. Пока прибежала медсестра, пока меняли одеяло, пока парня заставляли принять успокоительное, прошло минут двадцать. А затем он совершенно безжизненным голосом рассказал, как прямо на их глазах тело их подруги выпотрошили, содрали с него кожу, разрубили на куски и начали варить в большом котле. А когда хозяева лагеря приступили к поздней трапезе, один из друзей Магнуса, похоже, просто сошел с ума. Озверев от его воя и криков, людоеды убили его в ту же ночь, так же, как и девушку. К исходу следующей ночи, в живых остался только Магнус и еще один парень.  
Их продержали после этого еще сутки, мяса у каннибалов было достаточно, и они на время потеряли к пленникам интерес. Места там были довольно глухие, никто не знал о том, что Магнус с друзьями изменили свои планы, никто не мог их услышать, и помощи можно было не ждать. А прошлым вечером весь ужас снова повторился, и последнего из друзей Магнуса убили, повторив ритуал разделки тела.  
Убедившись за последние несколько суток, что жертвы не трепыхаются, на него почти не обращали внимания и ни к чему не привязывали, решив, что их достаточно много, чтобы всегда было, кому за ними приглядывать. Но одному понадобилось в туалет, другие были целиком поглощены приготовлением очередного отвратительного ужина, и Магнус решился попытаться убежать.  
Терять ему было абсолютно нечего. И Курт, оказавшийся на той ночной дороге именно в тот момент, когда Магнус услышал за спиной погоню, оказался его ангелом-спасителем.  
Норвежец, к тому времени практически слившийся благородным зеленым цветом лица с больничными стенами, на подкашивающихся ногах вышел в коридор, на ходу доставая из кармана мобильный. Он немедленно связался со своим начальством и долго что-то орал в трубку, слышно было даже в палате.  
Курт и Магнус молчали, парень снова умудрился обхватить инспектора руками, словно маленький ребенок, а тот и не заметил поначалу даже. Позже же решил оставить парня как есть, пережить такое и не искать хоть какого-то нормального контакта - было бы более странным, чем то, что два взрослых мужика сидят на кровати и обнимаются так крепко, словно от этого зависят их жизни.  
Спустя пару дней Магнуса выписали из больницы, а до этого Курт проводил с ним все время и даже ночью не возвращался к себе. Ему достаточно было стать свидетелем того, как однажды днем парень кричал во сне. Что уж говорить о ночах. У Курта не хватило жестокости оставлять своего подопечного - а именно так он теперь воспринимал Магнуса - наедине с его страхами и все еще слишком яркими воспоминаниями.  
Кроме того, убийц так и не нашли, хотя и прочесали все окрестности. На поляне нашлaсь масса следов, подтверждавших слова парня, чуть в стороне обнаружилась недавно вырытая неглубокая могила, куда побросали то, что осталось от друзей Магнуса. Лишь землей немного присыпали, да дерном прикрыли. Полиции повезло добраться до места до того, как захоронение потревожили лесные звери. Документы убитых и Магнуса тоже нашлись, оказались закопанными с другой стороны лагеря; все, кроме денег, осталось нетронутым, даже банковские карточки и кредитки.  
Чтобы Магнус не замыкался в себе, Курт его постоянно тормошил, заставлял рассказывать о себе, обо всем на свете, лишь бы тот не сидел, глядя с отсутствующим видом на стену напротив.  
Тот рассказал, что живет в Гётеборге недавно, а сам он из Стокгольма. Но его родители, после того как он поступил в университет и переехал в студенческую квартиру, решили, что теперь им хочется пожить для себя - продали дом, имущество и уехали к родственникам в Новую Зеландию. Часть денег, конечно же, оставили Магнусу, на них он и купил себе небольшую квартиру в Гётеборге, когда закончил обучение.  
Работает он учителем в начальной школе. Ему всегда нравилось возиться с детишками, рассказывать им истории, занимать играми, помогать с уроками. Вот он и занялся тем, что любил больше всего. Да, это не самая популярная профессия среди молодых людей его возраста, да и зарплата не самая высокая, но его все устраивало.  
Курт слушал парня, смотрел на него и понимал, что да, он вполне может себе представить этого высокого худощавого блондина с необычайно яркими голубыми глазами и шапкой вьющихся волос в окружении детворы. Сетка тонких морщинок в уголках его глаз говорила, что тот раньше любил улыбаться и смеяться, а не сжимал губы в тонкую скорбную линию, не хмурился и не вытирал украдкой то и дело наворачивающиеся слезы. Конечно же, когда-нибудь он снова сможет улыбаться, Курт в это верил всем сердцем, но сколько до этого пройдет времени - сказать не мог никто. Слишком сильное потрясение пережил парень, слишком многих друзей потерял за несколько коротких летних ночей, слишком много крови и жестокости увидел и теперь не мог забыть.  
Норвежская полиция пыталась придержать просачивание слухов в прессу, но это было неизбежно. Ужасное преступление потрясло обе страны, и Норвегию, на территории которой оно было совершено, и Швецию, откуда были и жертвы, и убийцы. Точно опознать можно было только бывшего приятеля, пригласившего ребят в лагерь людоедов, сам Магнус его только видел пару раз на вечеринках, но запомнил имя. Так что его немедленно объявили в розыск через каналы Интерпола. По остальным пришлось составлять фотороботы, Магнус только мог вспомнить, как они друг друга называли, но фамилий не слышал. Впрочем, это уже было немало.  
Курт еще в первый день связался со своей начальницей, Лизой Холгерссон, и описал ей ситуацию. Отпуск ему закрыли немедленно и заменили на служебную командировку. Магнус был теперь официально его ответственностью ввиду того, что парень все еще старался держаться к нему поближе, а его родственники на попытки связаться с ними не реагировали. Так и получилось, что обратно в Швецию Курт отправился с пассажиром. Магнус либо спал в дороге, либо молча смотрел в окно. Последнее Курта совершенно не устраивало, он не хотел, чтобы парень замыкался в себе, и поэтому приходилось его тормошить, задавать вопросы, вовлекать в беседы и в ответ рассказывать о себе.  
Никаких неудобств Магнус Курту не доставлял; он был внимателен и очень хорошо воспитан, умел долго поддерживать беседу даже о самых банальных вещах, впрочем, как и о серьезных, требующих изрядной начитанности. Даже несколько раз удивлял инспектора интересными наблюдениями политической и экономической арены мира. За новостями Магнус явно следил. В то же время, был и не дурак поспорить, проявляя просто фантастическую упертость в некоторых вопросах. Упертость, которая вполне могла составить достойную конкуренцию упрямству самого Волландера. Но даже тогда оба получали удовольствие от спора. До тех пор, пока Магнус внезапно не вспоминал о том, что с ним случилось, и не начинал снова хмуриться, кусать губы и отвечать односложными фразами.  
До Гётеборга они добрались за пять дней. Можно было бы и намного быстрее, но Магнус все еще себя не очень хорошо чувствовал, и Курт не хотел утомлять его долгой дорогой. Уже за полдня до цели их путешествия Курт заметил, что Магнус все больше и больше мрачнеет, почти не следит за дорогой, явно погруженный в свои мысли, и в его глазах снова прочно обосновался так хорошо знакомый Курту страх. И Курт уже начинал ненавидеть это выражение на лице его спутника. Он ненавидел нелюдей, которые убили на глазах парня всех его друзей; ненавидел, что Магнусу пришлось пройти через такой ужас; ненавидел то, что из человека, призванием которого была работа с детьми, теперь можно было с превеликим трудом выдавить лишь тень улыбки. И он ненавидел то, как Магнус сцеплял пальцы в замок, до побелевших костяшек, пытаясь справиться с собой и своими эмоциями.  
Завидев знак о том, что скоро будет стоянка, Курт свернул с дороги и припарковался подальше от остальных машин. Молча открыл дверь пассажира, взял Магнуса за руку и потянул за собой на свежий воздух. А затем, повинуясь какому-то пришедшему из самой глубины души порыву, крепко обнял парня, прижимая к себе, почти привычно гладя по спине и плечам, чувствуя знакомую тяжесть головы, склоненной на его плечо, и неровное жаркое дыхание.  
Магнус снова был близок к панике, и Курту это совершенно не нравилось. За те дни, что они друг друга знали, Волландер успел привязаться к нему, чувствовал за него ответственность и беспокоился, замечая первые признаки возвращающихся кошмаров. Это не было тем чувством, которое он испытывал к собственной дочери, и Курт совершенно определенно мог сказать, что дело было вовсе не во внезапно проснувшихся отцовских чувствах. Все было намного хуже, и впору было начинать паниковать самому, когда Курт впервые стал догадываться, в чем дело.  
Магнус ему нравился.  
В том самом смысле, который Волландер боялся озвучивать даже в мыслях. Ему всю жизнь нравились исключительно женщины, и он никогда не заглядывался на других мужчин. Но то, что этот конкретный парень вызывал у него чувства, весьма далекие от дружеских, было неоспоримо. И Курт мало того, что теперь просто тонул в потоке совершенно нежданных и, по сути, вот прямо сейчас абсолютно ненужных ему эмоций, так еще и как-то нужно было, чтобы парень даже не догадывался о всем том, что творится в голове его спасителя.  
Хотелось одновременно и плакать, и смеяться. Дожил, называется, едва ли не до седых волос, чтобы его предательское тело стало активно намекать, что ему, оказывается, теперь нравятся мальчики. Или юноши. Или, если точнее, вот этот вот парень, который без всякого зазрения совести держит его за руку, обнимает и вообще обращается, как с большим личным плюшевым мишкой. Хорошо хоть сказку на ночь рассказать не просит. Впрочем, если он работает с детьми, то, скорее всего, этих сказок сам знает огромное количество. Курт чувствовал себя едва ли не растлителем малолетних, боролся с собой, старался держать дистанцию хоть как-то. И наплевать ему было, что разум предательски нашептывал, что Магнус уже давно не маленький, скоро тридцать будет, и вообще, им нужно обо всем этом как-то поговорить.  
Но зачем говорить, если вот он, Гётеборг, рукой подать, а там... вряд ли они когда-либо еще увидятся. А если и увидятся, то все будет уже совсем иначе, и Магнусу он уже больше не будет нужен. Не так, как сейчас.  
А потом был Гётеборг, и окончательно побледневший Магнус, и тишина в салоне машины, напряженная и практически осязаемая.  
И был высокий многоквартирный дом в довольно приличном районе, и долгий подъем в лифте, и топтание на пороге, пока Магнус открывал дверь запасным ключом, оставленным у соседки.  
И Курту бы нужно ехать дальше, а он замер, растерянно оглядываясь по сторонам, напряженно думая, прикидывая "за" и "против" своей сумасшедшей идеи.  
\- Когда тебя ждут на работе? - наконец спросил Волландер притихшего парня, сидевшего на диване, сложив руки на коленях, как примерный школьник.  
\- Меня не ждут, - вздохнул тот и пояснил, - Я туда не вернусь, не смогу просто.  
\- Почему? - удивился Курт.  
\- Петра... девушка, что была с нами... мы вместе работали, - запинаясь, объяснил Магнус.  
И все сразу встало на свои места. И неожиданно принять решение оказалось вовсе не так сложно.  
Когда они подъезжали к дому Курта, было уже поздно. Все же Магнусу еще нужно было собрать вещи, объяснить соседке, что он снова уезжает, и попросить присмотреть за квартирой. По дороге парень выглядел так, словно у него гора с плеч свалилась. Да и сам Курт чувствовал себя точно так же.  
Уже зайдя в дом и занеся все вещи, Магнус неожиданно застенчиво начал оглядываться, словно боясь, что чем-то может рассердить хозяина:  
\- Я ведь тебя точно не стесню?  
Курт только сонно проворчал, чтобы он прекратил трепать ему нервы, и пошел застилать постель в гостевой спальне свежим бельем. Спустя час, когда Курт заглянул к нему, Магнус крепко спал и во сне впервые за много дней улыбался.  
Ужились они, несмотря на все страхи, достаточно хорошо. Словно Магнус был той самой недостающей частью потерянного после развода с женой уюта, которой Волландеру так недоставало, чтобы наконец ощутить этот дом настоящим домом. Своим логовом, в котором теперь его всегда ждали.  
Два месяца Магнус приходил в себя, встречался с психологом, пытался как-то понять, как жить дальше после всего, что с ним случилось. В один из дней Курт принес домой известие о том, что всех убийц наконец-то поймали. На другом краю света, но поймали. И страх, который все же неизменно следовал темной тенью за Магнусом, наконец отступил и немного померк.  
С работой со временем тоже наладилось. Поначалу коллега Волландера, Анне-Бритт, часто и с радостью оставляла на Магнуса своих детей. А затем, видимо прослышав от нее, кто новый постоялец Волландера по профессии, местная школа связалась с парнем и предложила место учителя. Истад был очень небольшим городом, и кадров всегда не хватало. Особенно молодых, опытных и с отличным образованием.  
Постепенно жизнь вошла в новое русло для всех, кроме самого Курта. Тот мучился каждый день, глядя на человека, который жил с ним под одной крышей, который часто был гостем в его ночных тайных фантазиях и который при этом был абсолютно недостижим. Так прошла еще пара месяцев, и Курт уже думал, что, наверное, этого ему достаточно; наверное, хоть как-то все равно лучше, чем совсем ничего. А потом наступило время Рождества, и за ним подтянулась Новогодняя ночь.  
Шел отсчет последних секунд уходящего года, то время, когда еще можно загадывать желания и составлять планы, и давать себе обещания, и вспоминать, сколько из таких же обещаний так и осталось невыполненными. Магнус неожиданно нахмурился и долго смотрел в играющий посверкивающими в полумраке пузырьками шампанского бокал, словно принимая какое-то решение. А может... просто вспоминая, сколько всего он потерял в прошедшем году.  
Когда бой часов закончился, они отсалютовали друг другу, отпили по глотку, а затем Магнус поставил свой бокал на стол, притянул Курта к себе за отвороты расстегнутой на несколько пуговиц рубашки и поцеловал. Нерешительно, немного стесняясь вначале и глядя в глаза с немой просьбой простить его за такую наглость после, когда поцелуй закончился, а Курт так на него и не ответил.  
Курт же не мог прийти в себя еще целую минуту, а потом все же спросил, хрипло, чувствуя, как голос явно его не слушается:  
\- Давно?  
Магнус только пожал плечами, стараясь на него больше не смотреть:  
\- Почти сразу, может, на следующий день. Когда ты обнял меня.  
\- Понятно...  
Курт хотел было что-то еще спросить, но затем одернул себя. А стоит ли? Стоит ли терять время на дурацкие вопросы, когда можно просто показать самому?  
Магнус только и успел вскрикнуть от неожиданности, когда Курт решительно сгреб его, притянул к себе и поцеловал, внутренне замирая от того, что происходит. Уповая на то, что это ему не снится и все на самом деле, и он не зря столько ждал, и уже почти перестал надеяться...  
А потом мыслей не осталось. И страха тоже. И неловкости. И неуверенности.  
Были только они, ночь и вся жизнь впереди.

 

Конец


End file.
